trelawney's first prediction
by Lily1
Summary: what the title said. Please read and review please!!!!


BEFORE YOU READ!!  
This story is set in 1980  
  
Author's note: Wow I finally wrote something! Since this is my first fan fiction it might not be that good. Please read it and give me advice, tell me what I did wrong so next time it can be better. I'm not sure that you'll like it but anyway ENJOY!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. All the characters belong to J.K.Rowling  
  
  
  
  
TRELAWNEY'S FIRST PREDICTION  
Professor Dumbledore stood in front of a tall marquee with a sign on top saying Trelawney's Predictions. A smile went onto his face, Sybill Trelawney wasn't a seer as far as he knew. Sybill was in the same class as Minerva McGonagall was.   
Even though their houses (Gryffindor &Hufflepuff) got along well together Minerva and Sybill hated each other greatly. Dumbledore taught Sybill & Minerva Transfiguration a very long time ago. Remembering how Minerva & Sybill fought made Dumbledore happy for the first time in a long time. A week back the much loved Divination teacher Professor Incantra had been murdered by the rising Dark Lord, Lord Voldermort. People were so scared of him that they feared to say his name, but Dumbledore along with a few others weren't. He was now searching for a new teacher and was so far unsuccessful. Most seers that would be worthy candidates for the job wouldn't want to have it because they don't like to get their inner eye clouded, as they say they would at a big school such as Hogwarts. Dumbledore stepped into the marquee, in front of him sat a loony looking lady who wore huge glasses that made her eyes look like two huge planets. "If you would like me to see your future please pay the galleon needed and sit down." Sybill said while pointing to the chair opposite her. Dumbledore sat on the chair and reached into his pocket for the money, then gave it to her. Even though he had come to ask if she wanted to be the new teacher he first wanted to see if she was really a seer. If she were bluffing then he would know because of his special gift that enabled him to see through people. This gift had helped him very much in 1942 when the Chamber of Secrets was opened. Tom Riddle had claimed that Hagrid had opened it, but Dumbledore saw through this. While looking into Hagrid he noticed how kind Hagrid really was. Dumbledore saw that the loss of his father had tormented him greatly. Dumbledore didn't know how Tom Riddle had claimed that a person like Hagrid would ever want to open the Chamber of Secrets. Dumbledore looked deeper into Hagrid. What he saw amazed him, Hagrid had raised a huge spider in a cupboard. Maybe Hagrid did open the chamber Dumbledore had thought, but he was wrong as he hoped to be. Hagrid couldn't open the chamber because he wasn't Slytherin's heir. Dumbledore had felt a rather large liking to Hagrid. Dumbledore then looked into Tom Riddle. His eyes had widened with shock, Tom Riddle was full of hatred and anger. He had opened the chamber, and he hadn't opened it by accident. He had working for 5 years opening it. He was the heir of Slytherin, he was destined to become the dark lord a ancient prophecy had once told about, he had later become Voldermort. Oh how Dumbledore tried to convince Dippet not to expel Hagrid but Tom, but Dippet was just too thick. The only thing Dumbledore had managed to do was to keep Hagrid as a game's keeper.   
"How would you like me to see your future?: crystal gazing, tea leaves, palmistry," she asked.   
"Ah lets try palmistry" he said while giving her his hand.  
"oh my, don't even ask, but you, you will have a very short life! Your hands say so." As Sybill was saying this tears formed in her eyes. Dumbledore sniggered, in the magical book of records it said that he had the third longest life in the world, after Nicholas Flamel and his wife. Trelawney then looked into his face and realized who he was. "Er ah my inner eye got clouded, terribly, terribly sorry." He didn't even need to look into her to see that she wasn't a seer, yet he still did. This was amazing he thought as he looked into her. How can this be he wondered. Sybill Trelawney was and was not a seer. Well he thought if she is a seer that is bluffing she is as good as any other person. He decided there was no point in staying. "I'm sorry Sybill but I have got work to do, I must be off." He said, but she wasn't listening. Dumbledore looked at her, she seemed to be having some sort of fit. He took out his wand ready to give her medical attention when she began to speak. "The Dark Lord has risen. His power is now only matched by the one whom he fears most, but soon one shall have power stronger then his. Tomorrow at noon a hero shall be born, and in a year the world shall be saved. With his bright green eyes, like his mother's, much horror he shall see. His life shall not be too good, but when his life is beginning to look good the Dark Lord shall return, stronger then ever before. The world shall depend on the options that the hero makes and the help that he receives. When the Dark Lord return you shall be informed." And then she began to open her eyes not remembering a thing that happened. Dumbledore stood there flabbergasted, he now realized why Trelawney was and wasn't a seer. Sybill was a dozer, a part seer. In her lie two souls. The one that controls her is not the tiniest bit seer but thinks she is. The second soul fights to gain control over her, but for the second soul to gain complete control is impossible although sometimes it gains enough control to say something, this is called the seer's murmur, usually that something is very important and has to be heard. After the second soul looses control over the person and things go back to normal the person will not remember having the seer's murmur or what they said After Dumbledore saw that Trelawney had recovered he told her he must go. When he turned around he noticed that a lady was standing at the entrance to the marquee, but when she saw him looking at her she Disapparated. The first thing he saw on her before she Disapparated was a black scull on her arm. He knew that this was the dark mark and meant that the lady was a Death Eater. The lady would be telling Voldermort what she heard in a couple of minutes.  
************************************************************************  
Because of Dumbledore's huge amount of knowledge it only took him 1 minute to figure out who the hero was. It was rather obvious to him, his old students Lily and James Potter (whom he still kept in touch with) would be the parents of the hero. Lily was pregnant and about to give birth any day, and she was the only witch that he had seen that had green eyes, and the baby would probably have them too. He knew that Voldermort would have already heard Trelawney's prediction from his follower, and would have figured out who the hero was and go after him soon. Dumbledore decided that it would be a good idea to tell the Potters that Voldermort was after them and arrange a spell that would protect them. Eventually he performed a very complicated curse called the Fidelius Charm to protect them, but the secret-keeper didn't keep his mouth shut. Vodermort killed Lily and James but fell from power while attacking Harry Potter, who unwittingly became a hero on that day. Dumbledore hired Trelawney to become the new Divination teacher incase she had another seer's murmur, that way he could know when Voldermort returned. He put magic recorders in her room and spelled them only to record when Trelawney was having a seer's murmur.  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything, all the characters belong to J.K.Rowling.  
Authors Note. This is my very first fan fiction EVER! PLEASE IF YOU BOTHERED TO READ IT, YOU MAY AS WELL REVIEW IT!!!!! By the was thank you for reading this I know that it isn't good, but if you give me advice maybe I could write something better.   
  
  



End file.
